


Baltimore Boarding School

by PhoebePlaysWithPavlov



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Age of Consent, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Library, Baltimore is in the UK, Boarding School, Coming of Age, Cute Will, Eventual Sex, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Grade 10, Hannibal and Cooking, Hannibal being bullied, Horny Teenagers, M/M, Multi, Poor Will Graham, Possessive Hannibal, Private School, School Uniform, Teen Hannibal, Teen Romance, Teen Will, Year 11, going to add more as I go along, its 16 in the UK, school au, shhh dont think about that logic, sophomores
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 20:06:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4276245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoebePlaysWithPavlov/pseuds/PhoebePlaysWithPavlov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is once again the new boy at school, but this time, it's different. Will has caught the eye of Hannibal Lecter the smart, courageous boy. Will he be able to last at this school and have a nice experience? Watch as the Hannibal gang suffer whilst going to Baltimore Boarding School and have to deal with exam stress, bullies and romantic interests. </p><p>Chapter 1:  New Boy - Will arrives at his new school and meets a new friend and dorm buddy, Jack Crawford. After bonding and talking about their past, Jack decides to give the new boy a chance and helps him start off his new life at the school.</p><p>Chapter 2: As more people arrive, Will finally has friends and is accepted into a group of people. But he is saddened when he sees a boy getting shouted at and his new boost of confidence helps me talk to this mysterious boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will arrives at his new school and meets a new friend and dorm buddy, Jack Crawford. After bonding and talking about their past, Jack decides to give the new boy a chance and helps him start off his new life at the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I have been planning it for a while now and can't wait to start this as my new series to write about, let me know what you think in the comments and if you have any prompts that I could try and fit in as the story goes that would be good, just let me know on my tumblr:  
> http://www.phoebeplayswithpavlov.tumblr.com/ask
> 
> (Also the age of consent in the UK is 16, so to me it's not underage but I know some people might feel uncomfortable and stuff, so I will tag it as underage even though its the law and completely legal, thats when the time comes though :) *hint hint* )

Rain hit the window of the dazzling Rolls-Royce Phantom, to Will this was the most fancy car he had ever laid eyes on, let alone be able to sit in. It was just past 11am when he landed in the UK, he felt quite jet lagged but was enjoying the smooth ride. It was just the beginning of winter in England, Will didn't really know what to expect, considering everything was so different here. Will wasn't expecting much, all he knew was his dad had been lucky enough to have won a competition and received a scholarship to Baltimore Boarding School. The only bad thing that came with this was that Will had to move to the UK... without his dad or his dogs. It had been an emotional goodbye but he was just so thankful.

It didn't take long before the driver turned off the main road and travelled down a small dirt track. At first it panicked Will but after seeing the size of the school, he couldn't help but stare with his mouth wide open. Still in shock he lost track of time and suddenly the car stopped.

"We have arrived Mr. Graham."

"Oh- uh thank you for uh- bringing me here." Will said slightly confused as to what to do next.

"You're welcome Mr. Graham. Do you know where you are going now?" It was like he read Will's mind.

"No, I was told someone was going to pick me up and that was it."

"Head down that path and it will lead you to the Dorm reception. They will take care of you there."

"Thank you uh- I never got your name?"

"It's Vincent, Goodbye Mr. Graham, I hope your time here is well lived." He said as he picked up Will's suitcases and placed them next to him on the curb.

"Goodbye Vincent!" He said after he started to pull away in the beast of a car. Will followed it with his eyes for a moment longer before it was out of his view.

Will soon after picked up his bags, and started walking down the narrow path as fast as he could to avoid the cold rain. He struggled as they were heavier than he remembered but he relaxed once he was inside. He was greeted by a tall figure with long black hair, she had multiple freckles placed over her face and a beauty mark just below her lips.

"Hello, my name is Will Graham, I'm her--" 

"Hello Will ! My name is Miss. Charlton, I've been waiting for your arrival." she smiled at him gleefully.

"Here is your student information, including dorm key and planner. The timetables are released a day before school for dorm students and are collected in the library. Oh and before I forget, here is the school map." she said handing him even more things to carry with him.

"I will let the headmaster know that you have arrived but first let me take you to the dormitories."

She put on a long fluffy cream coat, obviously fake, and grabbed an umbrella from the stand.

Will grabbed his cases again and ran to catch up with her. It was weird to be walking around a place this big with nobody around, it felt abandoned and lonely. Maybe that was just the weather having an effect on him at last.

Surprisingly the school had kept areas of trees and maintained the small forests around them, it was so strange seeing so much nature all the time, Will loved it.

"Here we are, you are the second student to arrive so far, more will arrive as the days go. I won't bother coming in, as you need to have a break from all this change." she smiled just before turning around and leaving Will on his own.

"Oh! Your new uniform should already be in your room ready for you, let me know any sizing issues. Bye!"

 _Uniform?_ Will wondered, he forgot that there was a uniform, he regretted packing lots of clothing now, considering he wasn't going to use most of it. Least he had his dog onesie to use during the cold months. 

\--------------------------------

Will opened his student pack and shuffled through all the paper, until her found one piece that had a little plastic bag with 3 keys inside. He quickly skimmed the paperwork and read,  _Mr. Graham you have been signed room 19, it located down the second corridor and iis the first door down to your right._

He found his new home and started to unlock the door when someone spoke.

"Hello." This stranger said, it made Will jump, he didn't know anybody was watching him.

 "Oh! Uh Hello, My name is Will." he shyly said, he tried looking at the boy but struggled with eye contact.

"Hey, My name is Jack. I haven't you here before, I'm assuming you're a new boy." He smirked.

"Yeah, I'm new. Just landed here today." 

"It's also the fact that you have an accent. Where is it from?"

"Louisiana."

"It's cool. This school is very diverse, lots of students here come from all over the globe. Unfortunately most of them are snobs and rich kids." Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah well, I'm not one of those kids... I got in from a scholarship." he said reluctantly

"You're lucky! My parents waste so much money to send me to this shit hole."

"Oh, I guess you don't like it here then?" Will Questioned.

"Nah, I guess after spending 4 years here it gets a bit boring and the teachers... just you wait until you experience the hell of them." He joked. "Well I will let you get on with unpacking. I still have got tones to do and I started yesterday! Good luck bro, let me know if you need anything."

"Okay, thanks Jack."

And with that he entered his new home for the year.

The room was painted a light cream with hints of yellow, there was a single bed against the right wall, laid upon it was his uniform. It made him internally sigh.

"I have to wear that for a year?!" 

Opposite his bed was a tall mahogany table, with two duck egg blue breakfast bar chairs. His room was cosy and looked forward to making it his own. In the corner of his room was a massive desk, it was also made out of mahogany, but surrounded the entire corner, making it face the door and so it was able to look outside the window to see the view. It was a corner desk flipped around so he could see everything and everyone. He room was spacious and had many shelves and drawers. It even had an private toilet for his own use.

 Will jumps and lies on his bed. Sighing he relaxed and listening to the sound of the rain hit the window and fell asleep to the noise of birds. 

\------------------------

*knock, knock, knock*

"Will? You in there?"

Still lost in the world of sleep, Will replied. "Yeah" he yawned.

"Can I come in? considering you are too tired to come to the door." Jack chuckled as he opened Will's door. 

"Hello Mr. Sleepyhead, did the jet lag finally get to you?"

"Yeah it hit me pretty hard." He joined in with his laughter. "Uh- what time is it?"

"It is 8pm, you slept for ages." Jack said looking down at his watch. "Wanna go grab some food before Miss. C comes back?"

"Hell yeah!" Will felt refreshed and ready for some food. Will got up and followed Jack to the dorms Kitchen.

Normally we have cooks during the week to come in, but weekends we are expected to feed ourselves. Preparing us for the 'real world' and all that rubbish." Jack said as he reached into one of the many cupboards.

"How about some Pasta?" Jack offered.

"Sure why not."

"Do you have a preference to a sauce?"

"Umm, how about cream sauce with ham and mushrooms."

"Coming right up!"

"Yay! Thanks." Will said as he was heading towards the fridge door. "Want a drink?" He grabbed some cans out of interest, Will had never seen Irn-Bru before. 

"Yes please, I'll have some lemonade. Why are you looking at the can so weirdly, haven't you had Irn-Bru before?!" 

"Nope, I don't know what it even is." He said quietly, sliding Jack his drink.

"Well, first time for everything eh. Pasta is nearly done, gets some plates would ya." Jack Dished up and they both sat down on the long dining table.

\---------------------------

"So Will, What's it like in the states?"

"It's very hot compared to England, uh- not very exciting though. I just live near the woods with my dad and my dogs. Went to a public school, no friends, no hobbies and such." His life was very boring in comparison to anyone who could afford to live here.

"What about you? How are your family?"

"I don't see my dad much, he's too busy working. Mums always been there for me, she's the best! She sends me packages of books and cookies every half term, so I don't get bored." 

"How about your mum?" Jack asked expectantly.

"Oh, I don't know my mum. She left us when I was very young and haven't seen her since. It's just me and my dad now, he said he is going to bring one of my dogs here during the half term, so he doesn't get lonely. I can't wait to see him running around outside in the woods."

"Really! I was never allowed any pets, I think that was mainly because my dad kept sending me away from home."

"He is amazing! His name is Winston and he's a mutt. But still adorable and very smart. Wanna see a picture?"

"Hell yeah!" Jack shouted.

Will pulled out his phone... his Nokia and found a very pixelly photo of Winston. Jack burst into laughter as soon as he saw the phone.

"What the hell is that thing?" He laughed whilst pointing at the phone. Will was instantly saddened by this and thought he found his dog ugly.

"Oh- it's just Winston." He wasn't laughing with him anymore. "No, No Will. I meant the phone. I haven't seen a Nokia in years."

"Oh right" Will said " I can't afford anything else, I'm lucky to have this one to be honest." Will and Jack burst into laughter over what just happened. Communication errors used to be so much harder in the states, I guess its much more relaxed here, Will thought.

After finishing their food and washing up, they both decided to head to their rooms for the night, just in time before Miss. C came and locked up.

"Night Will."

"Night Jack."

After closing his door, Will went and sat at his desk whilst logging onto his new, school provided laptop. He new his dad would be at work still, due to time differences so he started to facetime him.

\-----------------------------

***START CALL**

"Hey Dad!"

"Hey Will! I've been thinking about you all day. How was your flight? Whats your new room like? Met anyone yet? You better have eaten some food otherwise I'm flying out there to make sure?!"

"Dad, dad calm down, too many questions"

"Sorry, You know I'm worried about you Will."

"My flight was fine, not much turbulence. My room is really cosy, it reminds me of home and when we go fishing. I have met one person, his name is Jack and he's really nice. And finally, yes, I have eaten."

"I love you Will." His dad said whilst leaning to kiss the camera on this computer.

"I love you too dad, I miss you and the dogs!"

"I miss you too, well, I think Winston misses you more than me. He has been crying all day. Here boy *whistle* look its Will."

Suddenly Winston appeared on screen, he was laying down and sulking, well he was until he saw Will on the iPad. Will's dad took Winston to work with him to help on the boats and help if anyone went overboard. Winston was jumping around and barking and his dad was struggling to stop him.

"Hello Winst, hows my boy?!"

"Bark, Bark"

"If I'm correct Will, It would be around 10pm in England right now. I think its time for bed."

"Okaaaay." Will complained but laughed lightly.

"Goodnight dad, love you."

"Love you too son."

***END CALL***

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Chapter 1, can't wait to start writing Chapter 2, I have some ideas already but I have one week left of school doing work, than another doing activities week, which is a waste of time so hopefully I can write during that week instead and the 6 weeks after that :D gahhh I'm going into year 11 now, kinda like how these horny teens just did. Apart from I don't go to a fancy private school :) Let me know what you think and if you are interested in being a beta for this series.
> 
> Will's room reference : https://p.gr-assets.com/540x540/fit/hostedimages/1412014215/11311721.jpg
> 
> Next Chapter: contains the rest of the gang and Will trying to get courage to talk to Hannibal.


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As more people arrive, Will finally has friends and is accepted into a group of amazing people. But he is saddened when he sees a older boy getting shouted at and his new boost of confidence helps me talk to this mysterious boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some possible triggering homophobic and racial slang used in this chapter. So if you are triggered by this, please don't read it, I don't want you to feel bad or get triggered. 
> 
> If you still want to read it, just skip from the point it says "Will Graham" in bold, to when the image of the timetable is shown.
> 
> Thanks for reading this :D *hugs* 
> 
> Don't forget to comment :')

Morning broke though Will's curtains, waking him from a good nights rest. A well deserved rest after all his travelling. Will still had to do some more unpacking but it wouldn't take long, other than that, his day was free and had nothing planned.

Will reached over to the bedside table and tried to focus his eyes on the digital clock, failing without his glasses on. The red smudged lines turned into numbers, 8:30. 

_Fuck, it's early. I wonder if Jack is up._

Will flung his legs over the bed and sat up. His first full day here. He got up, and went to his bathroom and brushed his teeth, hair and got dressed. He was too tired to have a shower that early, Will always liked to have his showers at night, let the water pour over his tired body, giving it a gentle release of any pain or tension. Before he left, he checked once more in the mirror to make sure everything was okay and that he didn't miss anything. 

He grabbed his room key and left his room.

**

Will headed to the dorms Kitchen for some breakfast. He was curious to try the new brands of cereal that they had in the cupboards, there were so many that he didn't know existed. 

"Hello." 

Will jumped out of skin with this sudden sound, it was Jack, still in his pajamas looking very tired.

"Oh sorry Will, I thought you knew I was behind you." Jack said, half assed.

"Fuck! Well that definitely woke me up, sleep well?" Will said whilst getting air back into his lungs.

"Yeah, still tired though." Jack walked up to the fridge and pulled out some ready cooked breakfast of sausages and beans. "You want some, I just need to heat them up."

_Screw the cereal._

"Yeah, Sure, Thanks." 

Jack walked over to the microwave and set the timer for 3 minutes. 

"Oh and before I forget." He opened the fridge and stared back at Will. "You can't tell anymore, well, no adults. This feature has always been in these dorms and each year they evolve." Jack took out the bottom shelf of the fridge and then lifted up a small notch on the bottom, opening up a compartment filled with contraband. 

"In year 7 and 8 we used it to store sweets and other items that weren't allowed. Year 9 and 10 was when we hid lighters and cigarettes in there, obviously with the sweets, never getting rid of that stash. But everyone decided that once we start our Exams that we should move on from our old ways and store more" Jack paused "extreme things."

Will got up from his chair, walked over to Jack and peered into the secret compartment. Inside was multiple cans of beer, vodka and other alcoholic drinks.

"Fuck in hell Jack, isn't that breaking the law?!"

"Yeah but nobody needs to find out, promise you won't tell. I wasn't going to tell you but you seemed nice enough."

"I won't tell, but, how do you get away with it considering the cooks and Miss C." Will asked looking confused.

"Oh Will" Jack started to laugh "Only one word get explain it, Weekends. They don't patrol the Year 11 dorms, only the lower years, and believe me, It wasn't a pretty site if they caught someone with sweets. So it's best they don't for this too."

Will started to join in with Jack's laughter, imagining what Miss C's reaction would be to finding Jack eating some Mars bars in his room and freaking out.

"After the week is up, there will be a dorm party on Saturday. That's when the real party will start." 

After they finished eating, Jack left to go get dressed whilst Will, wondered around the dorms checking everything out.

***

**An hour later**

Will stopped in his tracks, he was down some random dorm corridor when he heard the sound of multiple people talking and laughing. He thought it was just him, but no, when he walked back into the main corridor he was around 10 new people. He wanted to run and hide from all the sound and people. He didn't realise that he was staring directly at the group of people. 

"Hey Will, come over here, I want you to meet some people." He heard Jack call from the edge of the group. It brought Will back from his daydream and decided to go over and join them.

"Okay, so first we have Alana." A beautiful dark haired brunette, looked up at him with crystal blue eyes. "Hello Will."

"Next is beverly." Another beautiful girl with straight black hair looked at him with a smirk, "Wow, Will, I wish Jack told me you were hot earlier."

_Will Blushed._

"Bev!" Jack shouted whilst suppressing a laugh. "Finally for the Girls, Here is Abigail." A small girl, Medium Length black hair stepped from within the group. "Hello Will, I heard you are from America! Is it true." The group burst into laughter at the question.

"Yes it's true. I mean, I thought the accent gave it away." They carried on laughing, and Will put on his strongest accent he could manage.

"Jack!! Don't forget about us!" Two boys said in unison.

"I'm Jimmy and this is Brian." the duo paused. "But we go by Price and Zeller, much more catchy and teachers don't get as confused." Price was smaller than Zeller but his light brown hair and brown eyes were more dominant than Zeller's Black and Blue eyes.

"Well, thats everyone." Jack announced.

"Have you guys gotten your timetables yet? I still need to grab mine." Bev asked.

"Nah, we were going to wait for everyone to arrive first. Do you want to go to the library now?"

"Yeah might as well get it over with. Hopefully the jerk squad haven't gone, I don't think I can deal with them." They all started to move and head towards the door, leaving Will just like that start, staring into space.

"Hey Will, you're coming too right?" shouted one of the group.

"Yeah!" He said running up to catch them up.

The walk to the library wasn't a long one, it just seemed long because of the size and scale of the school in general. Plus the group showed Will around some of the classrooms and other places he might need to know. Once they arrived, Will was surrounded by soft chairs and coffee tables, just before the huge collection of shelves and cases of Books. 

_So many books._

"Okay everyone, I will call out your names in order and just come up and collect your timetable. Whilst you wait just sit down and relax and try not to mess up the books." said the librarian sitting at her desk.

"Well.. I'm gonna be here for ages." Zeller said in a whisper. Will had to hold back a laugh, as the librarian was finishing off speaking.

"Lets go to our spot and wait there." Jack informed. "Don't worry Will, we have spare seats and stuff so you won't be left out." It was like Jack could sense the anxiety coming off of Will.

" ** _Alana Bloom_**." 

"Good luck Lana, hope you get Mr. Budge this year!" 

She stood up smiling and walked to grab hers.

10 minutes later, another small crowd joined them in the Library. It was pretty clear to Will what type of people they were like. They walked over to the desk and demanded to be given their timetables right then and now."

Zeller turned to Will and spoke softly, clearly to avoid being heard. "That's the jerk squad. Mason is leader of the shitheads, he has a group of twats that follow him and do what he says. Chilton and Matthew, sometimes Freddie and Bedelia join them but Bedelia does her own thing, she normally puts them in line when they need to be. 

"Leave her alone Mason!" Jack shouted at them. 

"Jack, don't, we can't have another _Hannibal_ situation." Alana said soon after his demand.

" ** _Will Graham_** " The librarian called, the others looked at him with worry, as he had to go near the shitheads for the first time, they knew that it wasn't going to end well, they just didn't want to freak him out. 

"Hello Mr.Graham, I hope you have enjoyed your first day and a half at our school. Here is your timetable for the year. I see that you signed up for separate sciences, History and Psychology. Nice choice."

"Thank you." Will said taking his planner and walking off and turning around to be confronted by Mason.

"Hey boys, looks like we got ourselves a new boy."

"School hasn't even started and he already is a nerd." Chilton scoffed.

"Where's your bowtie? leave it at home with moooommmmy." Matthew said, making an impression of an American accent for mom.

Will opened his mouth to say something when the door opened for the third time. Everyone turned to look, What Will saw was a way to escape.

"Hey Faggot" Mason Shouted. "Why don't you go back home! Nobody likes you here." 

"Pervert!" Chilton tired to chip in, all he gained was a disappointed look from Mason. 

Once Will had safely returned to his group of friends he took his time to read what classes he had. 

[Will's Timetable](http://s23.postimg.org/gjv1ossu3/Timetable_Will.png)

 

Will was happy with his class choices, he always loved learning about the past and what it happened to those who came before us. He was also glad that this place offered Psychology as a subject. He never studied it before but was hoping it was interesting.

As soon as he looked up he saw the boy that helped (ish) him get away from Mason.

A tall boy walks past him and is standing at the desk. His hair was a dirty blonde, short, it was flowing softly over a chiseled, charming face. He had a small bang, which looked out of place.  Heavy brown eyes, set wickedly within their sockets, watch rapidly over the dust he collected on his suit. Soft, olive skin delightfully compliments his hair and cheekbones. 

Will wonders why anyone would bully this beautiful creation.

"Who is that?" Will asks.

"That's Hannibal... Hannibal Lecter." Alana says with sympathy.

"Is there a reason why he is being shouted at by the morons?" 

"No, not that I know of, he moved here half way through Year 8, everyone had already had made their friendship groups and he never really fitted in. I guess Mason started his torment when the teachers found him in his bathroom crying and had locked himself in. Nobody really knows why but I guess Mason won't let it go."

"That's horrible. Have you guys... you know.. tried to talk to him?" Will said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Yes, I try and talk to him as much as I can, he just seems so lost." Alana said, standing up to go and show Will her timetable for comparison.

"Ahhhahh, we all are taking Psychology!! Great, I won't be alone this year." Price laughed.

Will was too distracted by Hannibal to be thinking about what lessons he does or doesn't have with his friends, he just wants Mason to leave him alone. 

_Maybe I should talk to him._

_***_

After everyone had gotten their timetables and chatted for a while, they went back to their dorms to chill and use the free time to unpack. Since Will had basically finished unpacking he just sat on his bed thinking about the recent events and how much his life had changed in two days. 

He couldn't just sit around for the rest of the afternoon, he couldn't get Hannibal off of his mind. He desperately wanted to talk to him and find out more, nobody deserves to be treated like that. Considering Will had a group of friends now, he felt confident and decided that he would actually talk to him.

Will got up from his bed and left to find his room. Unfortunately he had no idea what room he was in, so thanks to the help of Jack, he found it. Hannibal's room was room the last corridor, at the very next. He walked down slowly, always keeping one hand on the wall. It got darker and darker as he walked, must be some dodgy lighting or something, Will thought.

_Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe I should just wait until school starts and s---_

Hannibal's door opened and Will looked up to see his maroon eyes staring back at him. 

"Hello. um- my name is William. Well- it's uh- I go by  Will." he stuttered.

"Hello Will, I'm Hannibal. Can I help you with something?" His rich accent filled Will's ears. Yeah, he's a hottie.

"Uh-  no, no. I just wanted to say hi and see if you were okay. I saw you in the Library." Will could see the pain rise on his face.

"Sorry that you had to see that, it's not a big deal, I have had to deal with Mason ever since I arrived. Thank you for your concern." His reply sounded like a scripted piece of work.

"Okay, long as you are alright. um- do you-" 

Just as Will started his sentence, a loud bell rang and a voice was heard over the speaker.

**_"Please can all Year 11 Dorm students, please come to the Upper Hall, for a assembly."_  **

"Looks like we have somewhere to be, Will." The devilish boy replied. "Walk with me?" He asked with a sneaky grin.

"Yeah, sure. I don't really know where I'm going anyway." he nervously replied.

Hannibal stepped out of his room and closed the door behind him. It made Will jump as he didn't expect Hannibal to get that close. Will stepped back and pressed his back against the wall. Hannibal stepped forward again and Will took an intake of air. He looked up at Hannibal to see him smiling.

"Ready Will?" He nodded at him.

***

The Upper Year Hall was filled with chairs and each had a small leaflet. There was also a projector set up in the centre, ready for the presentation to start. Will and Hannibal sat at the very back, hoping to avoid any unwanted attention, it also made it easier if Will spotted Jack. 

 _"Everyone, please take your seats, we are about to begin."_ The hall quieted down and the whispering stopped.

 "This year you embark on possibly the hardest journey yet. It will be a hard and long year but if you try your hardest, you will do amazingly."

"GCSE's are coming up, and it is and should be the most important thing in your life right now. Your social life should decrease and revision sessions will start during October next term.  There will also be some Half Term revision classes, which will be held here, but more information will be said once it gets closer to the date.

"I wish you all the best and if you have any worries or questions, please ask me or go to the student support for help. Thank you." 

The headteacher said into the microphone. 

"What is so important about GCSE's?" Will asked Hannibal.

"They are what employers look for when getting a job, it's the beginning of the qualification levels. They help to get people into six form, college and even some small universities. But getting a job is what they are used for mainly." 

"Oh- okay. I didn't realise that they were THAT important." Will frowned and looked around the room.

"Even though it would benefit you to get good grades, GCSE's are not everything and the teachers will do anything around here to make you think so. There not the ultimate important thing, your health is." He said smiling as he watched Will avoid eye contact.

"You're not very good with eye contact are you?" Hannibal questioned.

"I really don't like it, it's too distracting and confusing." Will said with a bitter taste in his mouth.

"Well, It's getting late, I think that it's time for me to retire for the night."

"Okay, have you had dinner yet?"

"I have prepared food before my journey here, I kept it stored in my room's fridge."

"You have a fridge?" Will said whilst walked back along the green, towards the dorms.

"Yes, my uncle recommended that I brought one with me, to avoid any unwanted contamination."

"unwanted contamination.... Hannibal, I must say, I've never met anyone like you before."

"I don't know whether that is a compliment or not." He paused. "but I will take it as one." Once they reached Will's room, Hannibal stopped and looked Will up and down.

"Would you like to try some of my omlette. I can't imagine you cooking anything at this hour?" 

"uh- yes please. That would be nice." Will watched Hannibal walk away down the corridor. He quickly turned around and ran inside his room, jumping into the bathroom and looking in the mirror. He styled his curly hair and splashed water on his face.

_Stay calm Graham, it's just food. That's all, you can do this._

***knock knock knock***

Will returned to the door to find an also slightly groomed Hannibal. He had slicked his hair back and taken off his blazer. 

"Here it is, you can eat it cold or warm it up. But eat it fast otherwise it will spoil." 

"Thank you. Would you like to come in and eat with me? uh- I haven't finished unpacking but uh- its clean-."

"No thank you Will, like I said earlier I'm going to retire for the night. It was a pleasure getting to talk to you. Anyway we both need to rest, we have a busy day ahead of us." and with that, he had turned and started walking away.

"Goodnight Hannibal." he shouted at him, bearing a smile on his face. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it was very slow paced but I think it went okay. Well as good as it can get with me, considering my learning disabilities kinda change how I write :D Let me know what you think and any prompts that I could use for next chapter. 
> 
> I'm going to start showing the different views and thoughts of other characters once we have gotten into the steady flow of school, and start getting into all those different ships :)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!! (commenting is also very much appreciated.)


End file.
